Whisper to the Flowers
by Muggleish
Summary: Hinata catches Naruto talking to his flowers. Naruhina fluff.


Whispers to the Flowers.

Rough draft version. Lol. I will edit later.

He hummed to himself as he padded his way to his tiny kitchen. Reaching up, he quickly grab the kettle from the and filled it with water. He lite the stove and sat the kettle down to start breakfast. His mind filled with sensual pleasures from the night before and just how he would be able to replicate them with his sweet white eyed girlfriend of four months.

In just a another two short months, she would be his wife and he would never have to worry about waking her and her then having to run out the door. He would just be able to wrap his arms around her and say that she belonged here with him for the rest of time.

His eyes happened to wonder over to the little window sill flower garden. His eyes narrowed a bit and his lips pressed together in irritation as he looked a the little Lily that had recently become a part if his garden. It was wilted and rather sad looking.

He quickly grabbed the small orange watering can that he kept by the sink and filled it with water. Walking over to the window he unlatched and gently pushed it open. His eyes scanned the over his little mismatched garden and smiled as he looked at the flowers.

"Good morning ladies." He chriped as he began to sprinkle the water over them. He chuckled to himself as he began their daily chat.

His bright eyes shown as they came to his little red morning glories.

"Kushina-Chan, you are looking very strong and lovely this morning." He stated with a bright smile as he gently touched the blooms. Feeling satisfaction with the state of Kushina. He moved to the pretty little pink peonies. He chuckled to himself as he noticed that some of the blooms were still refusing to open. He moved the water can over to the pink blossoms before cooing softly.

"Oi. Being stubborn as always I see Sakura-Chan."

He shook his hand as they gently touched the soil and noted that it had just the right moisture before moving to the next flower. Next to Sakura-Chan stood tall and proud a small pod of daisies. He looked at then with an acussing look.

"Have you been mean to Sakura-Chan, Oba-San?"

The daisies seemed to flutter a bit in the wind as to say that wouldn't take such accusations against them. Naruto chuckled again to himself as he brought the can over to water the flower who he had named Itsunade, but affectionlly called Oba-San.

"Well still... You are as proud as ever." He said as he felt just as proud of her.

Then lastly his eyes fell on the little white lily. It didn't stand tall and looked sad. His fingers gently reached out and stroked the small blossom.

"What's wrong with my little Hinata?" He whispered. Bringing the can to the flower and allowing the water fall over the precious flower.

"Please don't be sad my Hina-Chan. You are the most precious of all... Don't you know."

A soft sight brought him out of his of little world as he felt hands wrap around his waist. He nervously glanced back to meet the large pale eyes of his beautiful lily looking back at him. He quickly sat the watering can down and turn himself in her embrace.

She smiled up at him and he felt his heart flutter in his chest as his cheeks pinked. He looked her sheepishly now that she had caught him in the act of his one and only secret.

"How much of that did you hear?"

She gave a low giggle as she rested her head against his chest.

"All of it."

"Ah jeez." He mumbled and reached back to starch his neck in embarrassment.

Hinata giggled again and pressed her face sleepily into his chest. He was far to cute on the rare occurance of her embarrassing him. She picked her head up and peeked up at him.

"Sorry if I woke you." He mumbled into the top of her hair.

"You didnt. It was the whistle of the kettle." Naruto glanced to the stove and mentally cursed himself for getting distracted. She sensed his displeasure and reached up on her tip toes and his him good morning.

"You know... Don't be embarrssed. I think its adorable that you name and talk to your flowers." She murmured as she pulled away from the kiss. Naruto gave her a lazy smile as his hands began to roam over her curves. Hinata grinned back at him as she was pulled in for another searing kiss.


End file.
